


Être partenaires

by Lion01



Series: Nuits du FoF [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: Les deux femmes les plus importantes de Republic City sont parties, la ville est détruite, et en plus Bolin veut rentrer dans les forces de police !
Series: Nuits du FoF [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/797298
Kudos: 1





	Être partenaires

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un petit OS rapatrié de FFnet, que j'avais oublié de ramené ici (ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, mais ils devraient arriver sous peu, du coup). Le thème était "Partenaire" à écrire en une heure !

Gérer Republic City en pleine crise était loin d'être de tout repos. Surtout ce genre de crise : un robot géant a détruit une grande partie de la ville, forçant à évacuer les habitants de la capitale, et obligeant l'Avatar à créer un portail spirituel au beau milieu du centre-ville pour éviter plus de destruction. Portail par lequel elle avait mystérieusement disparue embarquant bien sûr, Asami, qui était la seule en dehors d'elle de qui on avait le plus besoin ! Mais faisaient-elles exprès de partir aux moments les plus inopportuns ? Il y avait tant de choses à faire… Et pour ne pas compliquer le tout, Bolin a décidé de s'engager dans les forces de l'ordre ! Son frère n'était pas des plus ravis au début. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, il restait son petit frère ; il s'était juré de toujours le protéger après le décès de ses parents. S'engager dans la police, avec lui, ça pouvait être dangereux. Il essaya d'en parler à Bolin, vantant ses "movers", leurs précédents matchs de pro-bending, sa vie de célébrité !

« Allez, Mako ! On va bien s'amuser », disait-il enthousiaste.

Le grand frère se pinça l'arête du nez, en proie à l'exaspération. Non, il n'y avait rien d'amusant. Tellement de personnes dépendaient de l'autorité actuellement avec le retrait, pour on ne sait combien de temps, des deux femmes les plus importantes de la ville.

« Bolin, ce n'est pas drôle. C'est dangereux !

\- Je sais, je sais, mais ce n'est pas moi qui est le bras cassé dans l'histoire. »

C'était vrai…

« Bon, Mako, je te laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec Beifong. Il parait qu'elle doit me choisir un partenaire ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! »

Mako n'eut même pas le temps de le lui souhaiter qu'il avait déjà détalé. Il marmonna quelques paroles dans sa barbe, avant qu'un bras ne se jette sur ses épaules, son propriétaire s'adressant à l'officier blessé :

« Mako, Mako, Mako, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses ! Ton petit frère est un homme maintenant !

\- Wu… Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Ça fait bien longtemps que Bolin est un homme, enfin plus longtemps que toi.

\- Je suis outré que tu puisses dire une chose pareille ! »

Mako haussa un sourcil.

« Et puis, tu sais bien ce qu'il en est. N'est-ce pas partenaire ?

\- Arrête avec ça ! Je ne suis plus ton garde du corps.

\- Ce n'est pas ce dont je parlais. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Mako avant de partir. L'officier secoua la tête, puis décida de se diriger vers l'hôtel de police. Connaissant Bolin, il faisait mieux d'être là au moment où il voudrait lui annoncer ce que Beifong lui a dit.

À peine fut-il arrivé que son frère l'interpella :

« Mako ! Tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles ! C'est trop, trop, trop génial !

\- Quoi ? »

À ce moment, son chef sortit également du bâtiment.

« Mako, dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.

\- Oui, chef ! »

Malgré son frère frétillant d'impatience à côté de lui, il suivit la femme dans le poste de police. Elle entra dans son bureau où elle s'assit. Mako entra lui aussi en prenant soin de fermer la porte avec son bras valide.

« Mako, t'as toujours eu de très bons résultats, et je sais que tu préfères travailler seul, mais soyons réalistes, tu devrais déjà être arrêté avec ton bras, le problème étant qu'on est en sous-effectif et que tu es une vraie tête de mule. Alors, ce n'est pas une question, je t'assigne un coéquipier. Il n'y a rien à dire. »

Le jeune homme était légèrement contrarié. Mais il ne le montra pas, et demanda qui cela pouvait-il être.

« Il t'attend dehors.

\- Il attendait dehors ? »

Sans un mot supplémentaire, l'officier sortit du bureau et alla dehors. Il rejoint Bolin.

« Alors, ce n'est pas génial ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est génial ?

\- Nous deux, ensemble, dans la police. Partenaires dans le crime, partenaires dans les matchs de pro-bending et maintenant partenaires dans les forces de l'ordre ! Qu'en dis-tu partenaire ? »

Son frère… Son frère était son coéquipier. Il en disait qu'il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose et qu'il allait tout faire pour protéger son frère. Il pourrait qu'autant mieux le faire maintenant qu'ils étaient partenaires.


End file.
